


Idk this is a first

by Not_fandom_addicted



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_fandom_addicted/pseuds/Not_fandom_addicted
Summary: Ed had a stressful day at work and a terrible walk home and just wants to be with his boyfriend Oswald





	Idk this is a first

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic and I'm a crap writer so.

~~~~

"God I hate the rain" Ed say as He walk through the dark, raining streets of Gotham. A cold chill runs up his spine as he fumbles for his keys, he finally gets the door open and warmth spreads through his body he can see Oswald on the sofa with two cups of cocoa and a blanket a sigh escapes his lips as he shrugged of his jacket and walks over to the sofa just as he is about to sit down oswald shreeks at him to change because "he is soaking wet". Ed comes back to sofa in his PJ's Oswald lifts the blanket and hands him his cocoa. For the first time in a while ed is relaxed as he falls asleep next to oswald.


End file.
